The Original Ancient Superweapon
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Angelus is a weapon, created genetically to utterly destroy everything that threatens the Ancient position in the universe. How will the Titan war be changed with an Ancient super weapon fighting with the gods. What lengths will the SGC go to to find their best chance as defeating the Goa'uld? (full summary inside) rated M for graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Legends tell of a weapon, something created by the Ancients to utterly destroy everything that opposed their position in the universe. The problem was, they used him to much, they continuously took advantage of his nature until he turned on them. They barely survived. The war ended when he just stopped, they locked him away out of fear and built his prison to the best of their ability. Then they forgot about him. How will the Titan war change with an Ancient super weapon fighting for the gods? what lengths will the SGC go to to find the man who is probably their best chance at utterly wiping out the Goa'uld?**

**I don't own PJO or Stargate SG-1, or Stargate Atlantis.**

Angelus knelt in a pitch black room, black chains lay draped across his torso to hold him down, they pulsed with energy every few seconds. Majestic black wings lay against his back, held down by the same chains that held his body. Nearby lay an arsenal of medieval looking weapons, a longsword with a blade blacker than then chains holding it's master, a small shield of the same menacing color, a spear whose head glinted though no light touched it. A scream pierced the blackness.

I waited while the screaming drew closer and closer, it was followed by primitive weapon fire. I tensed and my sword flew across the room and into my hand, I flexed against the chains and they groaned. I growled and pushed harder, the cold chains snapped and I stood for the first time in thousands, if not millions, of years. I snarled as a large man entered the room with a staff, he pointed it at me and a bolt of energy shot from the end, it collided harmlessly with my stomach and I flicked a finger toward the human, my spear shot from the floor and impaled him through the stomach, it flew into my hand moments later. I collected my shield and it shrunk into an armband, my spear shrunk into an armband on the opposite arm, I slid my sword into it's scabbard noiselessly. As I shoved open the door I was met with beings of energy, I smirked.

"I knew you were trying to ascend, how does it feel?" I asked, the energy took multiple humanoid shapes,

"Angelus, you must stay in there, the universe is not ready for your return!" the apparent leader shouted, my spear shot from my arm and impaled the being mercilessly,

"I don't care" I growled, when the ascended didn't just dissolve into energy the others fled. I calmly walked out of the temple and into the harsh sunlight. Above me a strange ship was landed on a pyramid, I was disgusted by the design but started walking toward it anyway, I needed a way off the planet.

I swung my sword one final time and looked down in disgust at the apparent god laying dead at my feet, I went to the controls initiated a command to go somewhere called 'Tauri'. I lounged on the chair as the ship sluggishly jumped to hyperspace.

**Meanwhile**

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter cautiously entered the temple, SG-1 swept through it quickly and without resistance until they came to what appeared to be a prison cell. On the floor lay thick black chains, after a quick scan of their energy signature she realized what they were.

"these are made of an element we've never seen before, they appear to be made from super-heavy elements only found in extremely dense conditions, this metal would have to be mined from the heart of a star while it was in the process of becoming a black hole!" she exclaimed. Nearby Teal'c, another team member, looked very disturbed, his mouth hanging slightly agape and his eyes wide,

"the only possible explanation is the Ancients then" he said seriously, she nodded. Daniel Jackson stood outside the room, reading an inscription on the door,

"guys, is there a man in there? Maybe wearing chains to hold him down?" he asked nervously,

"no, Daniel, what did you find?" Carter asked,

"we need to leave now!" Daniel cried, "this whole temple was built as a prison for something the Ancients made, something so powerful it almost destroyed them" he said, with a look at each other Teal'c and Colonel Carter hurried outside, followed closely by Dr. Jackson. They quickly dialed the gate and hurried to brief General O'Neill.

I pounded on the controls as the ship shook, the inelegant design was already falling apart under the smaller ship's assault. I saw an ascended appear before me and I glared at it, then everything went black.

**Flashback**

I struggled against the heavy black chains while a group of arrogant Ancients approached me,

"you will now know the pain of so many families" the leader said, from behind them a woman was brought forward. Black hair framed pale skin and red eyes, I felt hot tears prick my eyes,

"they caught you too?" I whispered, my resolve threatened to break, I knew what they would do to her. She could only nod as tears slipped from her eyes, she broke free of her captor's grips and rushed forward to me, she slid into a kneeling position and pressed her lips to mine. I tried to tell her the depth of my love for her just with that simple contact, I felt hot tears burn my eyes but they did not fall. She was wrenched away from me by two reluctant guards and forced to kneel. Then they brought forward a cage, inside it was a strange looking bug, I looked at it in confusion for a moment before realization struck me.

"you planted humans on the Iratus planet on purpose!" I yelled, the leader only smiled lecherously, the bug was some freak mutation of an Iratus bug, something known throughout many galaxies to feed on another animal's life force. I screamed in rage as the door was opened and the bug locked it's gaze onto her, it jumped and I pushed against the chains with everything I had, they groaned and creaked. The group of Ancients recoiled in shock, I pushed again, one of the chains snapped. I felt hot tearspour from my eyes,

"no, not her" I croaked, only the leader still looked sure of his actions, he crouched in front of me and his eyes glowed a sinister orange for a second before he slapped me. She fell to the floor, limp, I screamed again and pushed against the chains, but it was to late. She was dead. I screamed and a shockwave pushed back my arrogant tormentors, shadows around the room grew agitated and air started to blow hard against them. They ran, and I was left in my cell. My wife laying a few feet away, dead.

**Flashback end**

I fell toward the planet numbly, I didn't bother to care about slowing my fall, I would probably survive. My wings automatically wrapped around me as I felt the atmosphere hit my skin, then the ascended appeared before me again.

"Angelus, her consciousness was saved, if you can find the lost city you can restore her to life" the glowine being promised, despite their constant betrayal, a flicker of hope blossomed in my chest. I pulled my wings closer and snarled as I finished entering the atmosphere, as my wings snappped open a missile slammed into my face and knocked me out, again.

**I am working on CH3 of the Sequel, just needed to get this out of my head. Please tell me whether or not you want me to continue this story. Angelus is going to have some fun looking for his girl throughout this story, that's his main goal, and it takes precedence above everything else.**


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Hey guys. Here is a new chapter for you. My laptop's cooling fan still isn't working properly, so it's being a temperamental ass. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

**I do not own PJO or Stargate!**

I heard someone shouting at me to wake up. I felt dizzy as I opened my eyes, kneeling above me was a tall boy with green eyes and black hair, across from him was a girl with obsidian eyes and black hair, the boy sighed in relief and asked if I was injured. I blinked a few times before I spoke,

"I am fine" he didn't seem to understand me, I realized I must still be speaking Ancient.

"unharmed" I managed to croak with a heavy accent, he nodded. And called for someone known as Chiron, my brain fuzzily searched for where I had heard the name before. Then, as a centaur appeared in my vision I remembered, I was ordered to destroy a group of deities that were taking control of Greece, that was the mission I had refused to undertake, and what began my war with the Ancients. The centaur looked at me curiously, I reached down and felt a bone protruding from my thigh, after pushing it back in I stood, ignoring the gasps of shock from the gathering crowd.

"who are you child?" the centaur asked stiffly, he knew I wasn't one his half-bloods.

"you call me child?" I asked, something changed in the centaur's eyes as he processed my words.

"are you a god?" someone shouted, I looked in the voices direction as air whipped about me.

"no" I said, then I heard the roar of engines and a crescent shaped ship zipped past above me, I growled. As I saw a Goa'uld Alkesh align itself for a bombing run.

"you should run before the Jaffa arrive" I said, the children looked at me in confusion, I realized that I appeared their age, "just run!" I shouted, they jumped and ran all over the place. The black haired boy and girl both drew weapons and took position beside me,

"this is my home, I won't abandon it" the boy said, the girl nodded in agreement, I shrugged.

"don't get hit" I said and my spear shot from my armband toward the Alkesh, the refined Naquadah hull rippled with the force and the ship shuddered before falling toward the ground, I sprinted forward and flapped my wings powerfully, shooting myself forward at mach 3. I drew my sword and decapitated a Jaffa as he climbed from the wreckage, a blast of naquadah shot into the air, I grabbed his staff weapon and fired it downward into the hole he had come from, piercing screams rattled the air. I tossed the weapon to the boy and sliced through the ships hull with ease, a warrior clad in a black battle suit shot me with a rapid fire, and apparently wrist mounted, version of the staff weapon, I was sent flying through the air. After I plowed through the soft dirt I groaned and stood, then the warrior stepped out of the ship and I recognized it's design, vaguely. I sprinted forward with disgust and cut it half from hip to shoulder, I drop kicked the upper half and spat at the lower. Another Alkesh appeared, flanked by at least fifty death gliders, I groaned and stepped up to the fallen Alkesh. I placed my hand against it's hull and focused, nanites spread from my arm and into the craft, replicating until I had enough for what I needed, the nanites then formed into a ship. The Ancients had their gate jumpers, I had mine. The ship that floated before me now was longer, beam weapon emplacements were under mounted, two bubble turrets sat to either side of the cockpit, instead of the usual olive green it was pitch black. A hatch opened in the side and I stepped inside. Instantly a chair formed for me, I sat down and placed my hands on the console. The engine pods extended to reveal that it had two on each side, double the norm, another pod extended which revealed my modified drones.

I expertly piloted my ship through the swarming death gliders, my drones intercepted individual death gliders and either took control or dropped them into a subspace window, which they wouldn't be able to escape from. I fired my beam weapons and a death glider exploded, then a black ship flew past in front of me, the wing read, 'USAF' I groaned and landed my ship, silently cursing the local air power for ruining my fun. The nanites were absorbed back into me, '_handy, now I'll have a ship whenever I want'_ I thought. The centaur was waiting for me when I landed. Before I could react a jaffa with a golden emblem in his forehead jumped out of the bushes and fired his staff weapon shouting something about a god, I knocked him out but the damage was done, the centaur lay on the ground with a large burn on his upper chest, I knelt beside him.

"you have saved us" he whispered,

"be quiet" I said gently and placed a hand on his wound, which was bleeding golden blood, my hand glowed white for a few moments as sweat popped up on my brow, when I collapsed onto my heels the wound was gone, but I was exhausted.

"how did you...?" the boy asked, I smiled,

"healing was always Cala's specialty" I said, then old pain struck me and my smile disappeared, I stood and coldly approached the Jaffa laying on the ground.

"why are you attacking this planet?" I asked coldly, the jaffa spit at me, the saliva never reached me as a breeze pushed it off course. I looked into the Jaffa's eyes,

"do you know who the Ancients were?" I asked, the Jaffa nodded slowly, "they created me, to kill everything they wanted dead. There were ten of us, my brothers and sisters, and each of us fought for our creators. We destroyed civilizations that spanned galaxies with a twitch of our fingers" I said, the Jaffa looked uncertain now, "but all the others fell, until only I and one other remained, we turned on our creators for using us as toys and nearly destroyed them, but before we could strike the killing blow we were captured and I was imprisoned. My wife was killed in front of my eyes by a Goa'uld who had taken an Ancient as host." I said, the Jaffa looked smug, "the Goa'uld ran after that, he ascended and now serves Anubis, now I'm hunting him, and when I find him I will show him why the ancients created created the wraith and replicators just to fight _me_" I growled, the jaffa's eyes widened and I gripped his throat, "every single Jaffa who still fights for a Goa'uld will die alongside their masters, now tell me where yours is!" I yelled at him, the Jaffa remained defiant, I crushed his throat and left him there to choke while his symbiote tried to heal him.

**TIMESKIP**

I sat in the grass with my eyes closed, the stars above me glowed without any lights to block their light. A glowing light behind me alerted me to the presence of an Ascended.

"what do you want?" I asked, a man sat down next to me, a long beard flowed down his face.

"the gods of this world are as close to gods as we've ever come, they were created to be somewhere in between ascended and mortal, as a result they live forever, cannot die, and have utter control of a specific domain. I am asking you as your friend, please help them." I turned to look at the man and gasped, it was my second-in-command,

"how?" I asked, he smiled,

"as we fell in battle a faction of the Ancients helped us ascend, I suppose they pitied us, but since then we have lived in harmony together." he said, I nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"I will do what I can old friend."


End file.
